Consumers typically have a wide range of payment methods to choose from when making purchases. Credit cards, debit cards, automatic electronic funds transfers, paper funds such as cash and checks, as well as mobile payments are all available and used by consumers. Additionally, consumers may use digital or physical loyalty cards and coupons at the point of sale. Depending on the terms, programs, and laws associated with the payment method, certain payment methods may be more beneficial or provide more protection to consumer than other methods. Quickly and easily determining the best payment method to use at a point of sale can be difficult due to the complicated details of the laws and benefits associated with the consumer's payment options.